Angelbeam19
Angelbeam19 is a Youtuber who creates Sims 2 Machinima. She is mostly know for The Boss and Tender Chaos. Information She has a total of ten projects: * The Boss (Hiatus) This story is about a 16 year old girl named Violet Monroe who lives with her mother and twin siblings. She thinks her life is boring and that nothing ever happens so she prays every single day for a miracle to happen. Her normal life changes for ever when one day she goes home from work and find a injured man in alley and saves him from being shot. A week later, she is kidnapped by two men in black suits and taken to a private beach where she meets the man she saved that night, Jurian. He is well dressed and owns a private beach in a rich area. She finds herself drawn to him and they fall in love. Jurian hides who he really is, The Mafia Boss. * Tender Chaos (ongoing) A spinoff of The Boss with all the kids from The Boss characters and the Boss characters themselves. No real main character, it gets switched around a lot. Total of two seasons. * Thousand Years of Sorrow (Hiatus) A girl saves up money to go visit Japan but ends up somewhere else. Total of one season. * Infected (Hiatus) "Zett" is an orphan who was taken to a illegal laboratory where they conduct illegal experiments on people mostly on orphan children. There he received a blood infusion containing the "C" chromosome. After receiving that chromosome his life changed for ever and the human boy he used to be was gone, the "C" chromosome turned him into a creature more similar to a wild animal than a human. He became fast and strong, with heightened senses like hearing, smelling, seeing ( just how animals are). But he wasn't the only one who received the chromosome they were others * Dark Contract (Cancelled) About a girl called Dove and a Demon called Ashura, she summons him on a dark night asks him to save her life because she is gravely injured, Ashura agrees to save her in exchange for her soul and Dove gives her soul to him, but what happened to poor Dove? Why was she injured? Why is she willing to make a contract with a real Demon? * Fated (Unknown) So the story takes place on a small island called Francia and it's about the life of the teens there, but it's not as simple as it sound * Captivated (Unknown) The story revolves around Kaiya Lovette who is a 19 year old sophomore student in a private school called "St.Patrick University" who has a scholarship, otherwise she wouldn't have the money to attend there. The scholarship can be received by one student/ year and usually the top student. Kaya got a scholarship i n her freshmen year and she's about to receive a new one at the start of her sophomore year. Kaiya lives with her mother in a small house, they're conditions are very modest so Kaiya works at a company which organizes parties for the elite on the weekends and rarely on week days.Kaiya is a waitress there and sometimes she helps with the decorations as well. Her day starts normally, she wakes up at her desk like always because she studies a lot, her mother Sally who has cancer prepares breakfast every morning for her.Summer break is over and Kaiya starts her first day of school as a sophomore. At school she meets with her two best friends Rosa and Keith who come from a wealthy and noble family.Rosa informs Kaiya about some guy called Ramses Godwin who bought "St.Patrick University", later Kaiya learns that the new owner of the Uni cancells the scholarship sistem and makes it into 100% payment obligation for every student. Kaiya is extremly angry and sad at the same time, she runs to the principal's office to demand an explanation and she finds the new owner in the office talking to the principle and this is how Kaiya and Ramses meet * Switch (Unknown) A young girl who dies while trying to save a guy and wakes up in someone else's body a super model Emma Grey. * Chains (Cancelled) Spinoff of the Boss. Category:Female YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:Users that joined in 2008